


feeling saucy (use your noodle)

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: some strange person / is calling you their home [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Other, Weirdness, Xenophilia, blob venom, goo venom, symbiote as pasta I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Good Venoms get to go through the pasta rolling machine.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: some strange person / is calling you their home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987927
Comments: 15
Kudos: 282





	feeling saucy (use your noodle)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, you guys.
> 
> Thanks to stolemyslumber for the suggestion to put the two terrible pasta puns together into one title. (I ran a poll on twitter about it, because just thinking about how I'd written this story made me laugh.) Thanks to R. for letting me know it worked when I was uncertain.

**Eddie! Eddie!** Venom shouts, waving Eddie's phone in a clutch of thin tendrils.

"What's such a big deal you need to shout at me?" Eddie replies. He's crouched in front of the cupboard, trying to fish out the much larger pot he knows he's got shoved back in there somewhere. This way he can make two whole boxes of spaghetti at once. Venom has deemed tomato sauce acceptable, now that they understand it to be like the ketchup Eddie lets them dip their tots in sometimes.

Venom reaches into the cupboard and finds the pot for him. **Is this what you were searching for?**

"Yeah, thanks."

 **Now look!** They shove the phone in his face. Eddie curls his hand around the bundle of tendrils and carefully moves the screen back a few inches. **Sorry.**

He stands up, then squints at the website Venom's pulled up. Shopping. A... pasta maker?

**Yes, a pasta-rolling machine.**

Eddie looks at the boxes of spaghetti he's currently got out on the counter and sends a wordless question. He feels Venom squirm then, in something that feels almost like embarrassment. The feeling grows the longer Eddie looks at the product description, still confused. "You... don't want to get it so that we can make our own noodles," he says slowly.

**No.**

"What, then?" Eddie asks - he's pretty sure he knows what's up, and he wants Venom to say it.

 **We want it for us.** The shape of them gets a little smaller as the embarrassed feeling crests again. Eddie reaches for them, cupping their small head and pulling them in close to him. They nuzzle against his neck. **We want it... for you to put us through,** they say quietly.

"Like when I knead you on the table."

Venom shivers. **Yes.**

Eddie shivers a little himself. He looks at the webpage again. "How about we find one a little less expensive, babe... this one we'd really have to make actual pasta in, like, every single day of the week for it to be worth it."

Excitement flutters through them. "Not that you're not worth it," Eddie adds, and they nuzzle against him again.

*

They go to the discount cookware store that's not too far away, and Eddie finds a basic pasta machine there. It's not like they really need any of the attachments that cut apart all the squiggly shapes. **Could,** Venom says consideringly, as Eddie carries the box up to the front of the store. **Since we would just recombine. But we understand why that would be weird for you, Eddie.**

Yeah, that would be weird for Eddie. "Let's just stick with this for now," he whispers back, and feels Venom's thrill race up his spine.

*

Back at their apartment, Eddie unpacks the machine and washes it in the kitchen sink as Venom hovers, demanding to know why Eddie is scrubbing it with soap. "Because it came in a dusty old box, and who knows what shit is stuck to it, and I want it to be clean if we're really rolling you through it."

**Can we do it tonight?**

"It'll be dry by the time we eat dinner and watch _What We Do in the Shadows_ , so yes."

Venom tries to hurry him through dinner, but they can't change what time the show comes on, and curl up against Eddie's chest on the couch to watch half an hour of vampires. He strokes a hand over them slowly, feeling them pulse gently in time with his heartbeat, their currently small head pressed up under his chin. They like to be partially outside of him when they're at home; that way they can stretch almost all over the apartment and do their own hobbies while Eddie researches or writes - the stack of thousand-piece puzzle boxes on the floor next to the coffee table definitely isn't his idea of a fun time. He wonders if maybe Venom would like one of those new art kits where instead of being paint by numbers, it's tiny plastic tiles that get glued onto cardboard.

 **We would like it,** Venom murmurs, when Eddie thinks a mental image of the art kit at them. **Are there ones with dragons?**

"Probably."

**Can buy with our own money?**

Venom earns cash by eating criminals that are capital-B Bad. They and Eddie have mostly worked out what regular foods they can eat, to get the same chemicals that make human organs so tasty, supplemented with a handful of vitamins every day and Eddie's occasional jerk-off session. (Realizing that orgasm released a rush of the same neurochemicals that Venom likes to eat had been a very _interesting_ night for Eddie.) Eating actual human criminals is a once every few weeks sort of thing now, especially since their shared Venom form has terrorized a portion of would-be criminals into giving up their bad ways, or working much harder at not getting caught. But the capital-B Bad ones are usually carrying a wad of cash. 

"Yeah, I think you've still got a hundred bucks or so in your jar." He strokes a hand over them slowly again, mostly paying attention to the vampires and werewolves arguing on screen. "Are there werewolves on other planets?"

Venom wordlessly pushes the _don't ask stupid questions, Eddie_ feeling across their bond, and ripples themselves against his hand.

*

"How are we going to run you through this if you're still connected to me?" Eddie asks, once the pasta roller is reassembled (he had to read the directions three times, but he got it), dry and gleaming, on the table.

 **Stupid, Eddie.** Venom manifests a tendril out of him to link with their mass on the table, then retracts the tendril that had been linking the two of them from the other side of the shiny black lump. **Not like a string that will get tangled up, and even if we were like string, we could just untangle.**

"I know, I just sometimes can't wrap my brain around it," Eddie laughs. "Okay, you know what we're doing here?"

 **Yes, Eddie.** They shiver a little in anticipation, and Eddie feels it zing through him as well. **We watched many videos. You just turn the handle for us.**

Their feeling of anticipation increases so strongly that Eddie feels his cock twitch a little in his jeans, even though this really doesn't seem like something he should be getting hard over. Venom climbs up to sit on top of the rollers, and Eddie gives them a soft pat. "Ready?"

**Ready!**

Eddie turns the handle and watches the lump of Venom be squeezed between the rollers, emerging from the underside as a shiny black sheet that ribbons back and forth. **Ah, Eddie, stretch us out,** Venom says, sounding breathless, and Eddie does. The tendrils connecting them disappear and re-manifest just as Venom showed him before. Odd little sparks go off in Eddie's mind. 

**Fold… fold us over and put us back through,** Venom instructs. **Like the kneading.**

Eddie can see that. He folds the two long ends of his flattened-out symbiote inwards, then in half again, which makes a Venom-rectangle that'll fit through the rollers. Venom ripples, pleased, and Eddie feels the odd sparks again. His cock is definitely getting hard. 

**One more with folding, then change the gap for the rolling parts, and that will make us thinner, like pasta,** Venom says. 

Eddie does as he's asked. He can't help but stroke his fingertips over Venom as he folds them up again, and feels them twitch. **Tickles, Eddie.**

"Mm, really?" He lifts them back up to the pasta machine, but gives them a kiss first. They ripple happily. He switches the dial to bring the rollers closer together, then turns the handle slowly to run his symbiote through. 

**Aaaa - aaah, oh,** Venom gasps, as Eddie catches them underneath the machine and carefully stretches them out in a sheet. He can feel the parts of them still tucked around his organs vibrating a little. 

"Still tickle?" he asks.

 **No… we feel good.** It's almost a purr. 

Eddie shifts his hips, trying to subtly change the angle at which his cock is pressing into his jeans, but it doesn't work. Arousal is swimming hot in his belly now. "What does it feel like for you, when you go through the machine?"

They push a jumbled mess of feelings at him, and Eddie gets the impression it's like the most intense massage ever, the sort where working the muscles is almost painful but the rush of relief that immediately follows is amazing. He frowns slightly and strokes his fingertips over them again. "I don't want it to hurt, babe."

 **Not pain, only intense.** Their shiver is palpable. Venom is definitely the symbiote version of turned on, and knowing that makes Eddie's cock twitch again. He presses up against the edge of the table for a second. **You're enjoying it, too.**

His exhale is shaky. "Yeah."

Venom makes a breathless sort of noise in Eddie's mind. **Love Eddie so much.**

"Love you, too. You good now? Need more?"

 **One more.**

Eddie folds them up again slowly, only this time it takes several extra folds since they're stretched so thin. He strokes them after each fold, until they're practically purring in his head. **Now, Eddie,** they say, once he's gotten them into a neat rectangle once more.

Eddie scoops them up. He gives them another kiss before turning them through the pasta rollers, winding the handle with no haste. He can feel some of it through their bond, a heady pleasure he can feel almost even in his teeth, and his dick aches. **Aaaa - ah! Eddieeeee!** they cry, the sound of them a wail inside his head as they melt out halfway through into an inky puddle on the table. 

Eddie moves the machine aside and crouches down to be on eye level with them, gasping at the pressure the movement puts on his cock. He manages to ask, "Too much?" as he traces a fingertip over them gently.

 **In a… good way…** They open the feedback loop even further so that Eddie can feel exactly what they're feeling, and he shudders so hard he has to grab the edge of table as he sways. **We know you need to touch yourself, Eddie, do it.**

Eddie's got his jeans undone almost before the end of that sentence. He stands up, cock in hand, hunching over the table. Three pulls and he's coming, and distantly he registers that not only is he moaning, but Venom is also, because the hand Eddie's clinging to the table with is flattening them hard against the surface of it. "Oh God, sorry, V," he gasps out. 

**Nooo… perfect, it is perfect.** They coil a thin tendril around his wrist and he feels them shaking. 

He sucks in a wobbly breath and looks down, and sees he's ejaculated all over them. "Oh, shit."

 **Tastes good, Eddie,** they murmur, and as Eddie watches, the fluid disappears into them. **So many tasty good chemicals right now.**

"I still should have asked before I came on your face," Eddie says. Then he starts to laugh at the absurdity of everything his life has become. "Oh, God. What are we even doing?"

Venom pulls themselves back into their more normal outside-of-Eddie blob form, still with one tendril at his wrist. With another, they gently touch the head of his softening cock, and Eddie bites his lip hard at the feeling. He doesn't back away, though, just says, "I can't get it up again so fast, babe. And you just melted through the pasta roller, so I think we both need some recovery time."

They hum, feeling disappointed. Eddie collapses into the nearby chair with a groan. "Gonna be the death of me yet, V."

 **Never!**

He holds out his hand, and they climb into it so that he can bring them close and give them more kisses before they melt back under his skin. **Eddieeeee… time for our hot chocolate?**

"You bet, love. Want the Ghirardelli tonight or the Godiva?"


End file.
